


Länderspiel

by theskew



Category: Tatort
Genre: Football | Soccer, M/M, Outing, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Länderspiel zwischen Deutschland und Dänemark in gemütlicher Runde. Regenbogenflaggen als Eckfahnen. Regenbogenflaggen als Kapitänsbinden. Und dann kommt eins zum anderen.(zum Post auf livejournal)





	Länderspiel

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** P6  
>  **POV:** Outsider  
>  **Genre:** Humor? Slice of life? Slash.  
>  **Handlung:** Länderspiel zwischen Deutschland und Dänemark in gemütlicher Runde. Regenbogenflaggen als Eckfahnen. Regenbogenflaggen als Kapitänsbinden. Und dann kommt eins zum anderen.  
>  **Länge:** 3100 Wörter  
>  **Beta:** ohne  
>  **A/N:** Wieder so etwas, das eigentlich "nur ganz kurz" hätte werden sollen und dann doch irgendwie... länger geworden ist.  
>  Ich habe für die letzten 600 Wörter mindestens genauso lange gebraucht wie für die ersten 2500. *sigh* Angefangen gestern Nacht, da ging das super mit dem einfach so runterschreiben. Und heute wollte ich es nur schnell fertigmachen und... nichts ging! Nichts! D:  
> Hat jemand von Euch gestern das Spiel gesehen? Ich ja nicht, shame on me, ich bin nur zwischendrin auf die Pride-Flaggen aufmerksam gemacht worden... (Danke, Tjej! :D) Wenn die spielrelevanten Details also abweichen, dann wisst Ihr, woran das liegt. :)

 

 

Nervös tigerte Michael Winkler durch seine Wohnung. Hin und her, hin und her, immer die gleiche Runde vom Sofa in die Küche zur Haustür und zurück. Kontrollierte zum bestimmt zehnten Mal, ob die Getränke kalt standen und die Pizzen warm gehalten wurden und die Snacks auch ja in greifbarer Nähe waren.

Normalerweise trafen sie sich immer bei Arne, wenn ein Spiel anstand. Oder bei Jochen. Manchmal auch bei Peter. Und ganz am Anfang, als sie sich gerade kennengelernt hatten, da waren sie sogar ein paar Mal in Franks kleiner Wohnung gewesen, aber da hatte dann immer entweder der Nachbar oder das Telefon gestört und dann waren sie eben umgezogen. Nur nicht zu ihm, hatte er gesagt. Ihm war das viel zu viel Verantwortung und das wusste er, das wussten sie alle. Man sättigte nicht mal einfach so eine hungrige Meute von fünf Mann. Fand er. Eigentlich war das ja nicht allzu schwierig, aber er machte sich nun mal zu viele Gedanken und dann war so ein Besuch eben auch ein Grund für Stress.

Nur heute hatte er sich nicht mehr weigern können. Dass sie das Länderspiel zusammen verbringen würden, das war schon geplant gewesen, kurz nachdem Jochen die Ankündigung online gelesen hatte. Und erst waren sie, wie sonst eigentlich auch, bei Arne verabredet gewesen, aber dessen Kind war vor ein paar Tagen krank geworden und da war das nun natürlich keine Möglichkeit mehr. Als nächstes hatte sich natürlich Jochens Wohnung angeboten, weil der seit Jahren schon alleine wohnte, aber der hatte momentan die Handwerker im Haus und da ging das natürlich auch nicht. Peter hatte von vornherein verneint, weil die Zwillinge inzwischen in einem Alter waren, wo sie konstant Aufmerksamkeit forderten, was einem konzentrierten Fußballabend natürlich auch im Weg stand. Und Frank hatte sich einfach geweigert. Ohne große Begründung, aber wenn Frank etwas nicht tun wollte, dann tat er das auch nicht, und Micha wusste, dass er Franks Sturkopf nicht gewachsen war. Da lohnte sich auch keine Diskussion. Und weil ihm das klar war, seit er das in ihrer Anfangszeit mal beinahe schmerzhaft hatte lernen müssen, hatte er sich diesmal breitschlagen lassen. So einfach war das.

Er öffnete die Kühlschranktür und blickte mehr als genügend Bierflaschen entgegen. Gut. Das sollte reichen. Auch die Pizzen lagen noch im Ofen, genau so, wie Micha sie hineingelegt hatte, nachdem der Lieferdienst da gewesen war. Natürlich war alles noch da, es gab ja auch nichts, was das irgendwie ändern könnte. Er war alleine, nach wie vor, und er hatte das alles vor zwei Minuten schon mal geprüft. Und davor auch. Und davor.

Auch die Snacks standen noch im Wohnzimmer. Micha setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch. Jetzt könnte aber langsam mal der erste Gast klingeln, fand er. Sonst würde er hier wohl noch wahnsinnig werden.

Nur Sekunden später sprang er auf und begann seine Runde von vorne.

 

Es dauerte noch weitere acht Minuten, bis die Türklingel ertönte. Arne und Peter standen davor und strahlten ihn an und dann konnte er doch nicht anders und strahlte zurück.

 

„Schön, dass ihr da seid“, begrüßte er die Gäste. „Ihr kennt euch ja aus. Bier ist im Kühlschrank, Pizza ist im Ofen, fühlt euch wie zuhause!“

 

„Mensch Micha“, lachte Arne und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Perfekte Organisation!“

 

Peter grinste ihn an. „Wir sollten öfter zu dir kommen!“

 

„Bloß nicht!“ Micha folgte den beiden schmunzelnd in die Küche. „Ich hatte heute genug Stress, tut mir das nicht an!“

 

„Ist ja gut.“ Peter öffnete in rasender Geschwindigkeit drei Kronkorken. „Wir wissen ja, dass das für dich stressig ist. Keine Sorge, nächstes Mal sind wir wieder bei Arne!“

 

Micha nahm sein Bier entgegen und die drei Männer stießen an.

 

„Danke, Mann“, sagte er. Peter nickte ihm zu.

Er wusste das wirklich zu schätzen. Seine Freunde verstanden zwar nicht, warum es stressig sein konnte, einen lockeren, freundschaftlichen Abend vorzubereiten, aber sie akzeptierten, dass das für ihn nun mal so war. Er hatte es in dieser Hinsicht wirklich gut getroffen.

 

„Und, wie läufts mit Julia?“, erkundigte Arne sich beiläufig und lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsfläche.

 

„Och.“ Micha zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alles wie immer. Sie will immer noch nicht mit mir zusammenziehen, warum auch immer, aber sonst läuft es gut!“

 

„Ich hab einen Tipp für dich.“ Peter sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an und machte eine dramatische Pause. „...Mach ihr einen Antrag.“

 

Arne prustete los.

 

„Das habe ich vor“, antwortete Micha ernst. „Ich dachte da so an ein Candle Light Dinner in romantischer Umgebung... Und danach vielleicht noch mit einem Boot auf den See. Und...“

 

„Micha, komm, hör auf.“ Arne schnappte nach Luft. „Du und heiraten? Erzähl doch keinen Quatsch.“

 

Micha grinste nur.

Im selben Moment klingelte es erneut an der Tür und so konnte er sich galant aus der Affäre ziehen.

Nicht dass er vorgehabt hätte, Julia tatsächlich zu heiraten. Er war einerseits kein Romantiker und andererseits einfach nicht der Typ für so intensive Beziehungen. Eigentlich war es ihm auch ganz recht, nach wie vor alleine zu wohnen, aber klarstellen wollte er das jetzt auch nicht. Immerhin hatten Arne und Peter so gleich etwas zu erzählen, wenn der nächste Gast in die Küche kam.

 

Als er diesmal die Tür öffnete, stand Frank davor.

 

„Moinsen, Micha!“,wurde er sofort begrüßt und musste unweigerlich grinsen.

 

„Moin, Frank!“, grüßte er zurück und zog Frank dann in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. „Geh doch schon mal in die Küche, Arne und Peter sind schon da.“

 

Frank grinste nur und ließ ihn stehen.

 

Nur Sekunden später hörte er lautstarke Begrüßungen aus dem angrenzenden Raum und musste erneut lächeln. Es war schon schön, sich mal wieder zu sehen. Das hatten sie in letzter Zeit echt vernachlässigt, seit die aktuelle Bundesliga-Saison zu Ende war.

 

Er blieb noch einen Moment länger an der Tür stehen, als nötig gewesen wäre, und dachte über die Interaktion mit Herbert Thiel nach, die er vor einigen Tagen gehabt hatte. Herbert wusste, dass er zu Franks Freundeskreis zählte, und erstaunlicherweise hatte er sich sogar daran erinnert, als Micha völlig außer Puste in Herberts Taxi gesprungen war. Er hatte kaum auf das geachtet, was Herbert so erzählt hatte, aber eine Sache war doch deutlich geworden und ließ ihn seitdem nicht mehr los: Frank hatte wieder jemanden in seinem Leben. Einen Partner. Einen Freund. Einen Mann. Und das wohl schon länger, bestimmt schon ein gutes halbes Jahr.

Vor seinen Fußballkumpels hatte er allerdings noch nicht mal Andeutungen gemacht, nicht mehr Single zu sein. Hatte Witze darüber gerissen, dass er in seinem Alter immer noch alleine war. Und nie, nie, nie war auch nur ein Nebensatz darüber gefallen, dass das nun eben nicht mehr der Fall war.

Dafür gab es nur eine logische Erklärung. Von Herbert wusste er auch, dass Frank inzwischen sehr offen damit umging, einen Partner zu haben und eben keine Partnerin. Und das konnte ja nur bedeuten, dass Frank das, aus welchem Grund auch immer, bewusst vor ihnen verbarg.

Ein wenig schlecht fühlte er sich schon, weil er etwas über Frank erfahren hatte, das ihm dieser nicht selbst erzählen wollte. Und normalerweise würde er so etwas auch einfach ignorieren. Aber Herbert hatte damit von sich aus angefangen und wie ein Wasserfall geredet, ohne dass Micha auch nur die Chance gehabt hatte, ihn zu stoppen, und jetzt ließ ihn der Gedanke daran einfach nicht mehr los.

Nach reiflicher Überlegung war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Frank schlicht und einfach Angst hatte, sich vor ihnen zu outen. Ob es jetzt daran lag, dass sie noch nie über Sexualität gesprochen hatten und Frank deshalb nicht wissen konnte, wie sie zu dem Thema standen, oder daran, dass Fußballfans nicht gerade als die tolerantesten Menschen dieser Welt bekannt waren, das wusste er nicht. Andererseits war auch die Polizei nicht gerade für ihr freundliches Image, was Homosexualität betraf, bekannt, und die Leute, mit denen Frank arbeitete, waren wohl trotzdem über dessen Beziehung im Bilde. Und so hatte Micha in den letzten Tagen beschlossen, da mal in Ruhe mit Frank drüber zu reden und ihm da zur Seite zu stehen. Nur wie, das wusste er noch nicht so recht. Er könnte---

 

Die Türklingel durchbrach schrill seine Gedanken.

 

Er öffnete und stand vor einem überraschten Jochen, der sich auch prompt wunderte: „Das ging ja schnell!“

 

„Joa.“ Micha zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich stand grad‘ noch hinter der Tür. Frank ist nur kurz vor dir rein.“

 

„Ja, den hab ich gesehen, als ich geparkt hab. Hat sein Fahrrad angeschlossen und ist dann rauf, hat mich aber nicht gesehen.“

 

Auch Jochen bekam eine Umarmung und die Empfehlung, rüber in die Küche zu gehen.

Micha folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch die beiden Nachzügler mit Bier versorgt waren und man nochmal gemeinsam anstieß. Danach wurden die Pizzen verteilt und das Sofa besetzt. Bis zum Spiel waren es zwar noch ein paar Minuten, aber sie hatten sich einiges zu erzählen.

 

„Wusstet ihr, dass Micha heiraten will?“, warf Arne zwischen zwei Bissen in den Raum und sah ihn schadenfroh an. Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte Micha dann damit, auch den Nachzüglern zu erklären, wie es zu dieser Aussage gekommen war und dass diese definitiv nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.

Und so vergingen auch die letzten paar Minuten, bis Jochen ihm aufgeregt auf den Oberschenkel klopfte: „Das Spiel fängt an!“

Schnell griff Micha nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Ton wieder ein.

 

Gebannt lauschten sie der Anmoderation und hörten sich die Nationalhymnen an. Deutschland gegen Dänemark. Das versprach, ein spannendes Spiel zu werden – besonders, weil die deutsche Mannschaft zum großen Teil aus dem B-Kader bestand und die meisten jungen Spieler heute ihr erstes Länderspiel absolvierten. Da war es natürlich schwer, eine Schätzung abzugeben. Trotzdem tippte er auf ein 2:0 für Deutschland. Arne, Frank und Jochen legten sich auf ein 1:1 fest und Peter war der Überzeugung, Dänemark würde gewinnen, wenn auch nicht hoch. „1:0 vielleicht“, hatte er getippt. Dann wurde angepfiffen und man hörte eine lange Zeit lang nichts mehr außer erschrockenen Schreien, wenn der Ball zu weit in die falsche Richtung flog, und Jubel, wenn es in die richtige Richtung ging.

 

Kurz vor der Halbzeitpause, inzwischen stand es 1:0 für Dänemark, meldete sich Jochen zu Wort.

„Guckt mal“, rief er begeistert aus, „die Eckfahnen! Das sind Regenbogenflaggen!“

 

„Die Kapitänsbinden auch!“, warf Arne ein und grinste.

 

Micha schielte zu Frank rüber, der keinerlei Reaktion zeigte, nur starr auf den Bildschirm guckte. Sicher ein Schutzmechanismus, fand er. Selbstschutz. Nur nichts Falsches sagen. Denn die Flagge war ja eigentlich weitläufig bekannt, die hatte sicher auch Frank schon mehr als einmal gesehen. Und die Bedeutung kannte man dann ja eigentlich auch. Besonders als Fan des FC St. Pauli.

Und jetzt wusste er plötzlich, wie er Frank helfen konnte.

 

Bis zur Halbzeitpause verfielen sie wieder in ihr angenehmes Schweigen.

Direkt nach dem Abpfiff ging dann die Diskussion los. Zumindest zwischen Jochen und Peter, Arne entschuldigte sich für einen Moment und verschwand dann in Richtung Toilette. Der Moment war ideal.

 

„Frank?“ Micha lächelte ihn an. „Kommst du kurz mit raus? Ich würd gern was mit dir besprechen.“

 

Wenn Frank verunsichert war, ließ er sich das nicht anmerken. Bereitwillig stand er auf und folgte Micha auf den angrenzenden Balkon.

Micha schloss vorsorglich die Tür.

 

„Zigarette?“, bot er an, mehr aus Höflichkeit. Frank rauchte nicht, hatte er noch nie getan, und auch jetzt schüttelte er den Kopf. Micha steckte sich schnell eine an und stellte sich dann neben Frank an die Brüstung.

 

„Frank, ich komm gleich zum Punkt, ja?“

 

Frank nickte nur.

 

„Ich hab letztens das Taxi deines Vaters erwischt und er hat mir erzählt, dass du einen Partner hast.“

 

„Er hat...“ Frank sah ihn erschrocken an. „Das... Ich wollte nicht...“

 

Micha legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich find das schön, dass du jetzt wieder jemanden hast. Da ist das Geschlecht doch nebensächlich.“ Er lächelte.

 

Frank sah ihn erst nur an, dann schlich sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Ehrlich?“, vergewisserte er sich leise.

 

„Ehrlich.“ Michas Lächeln wurde breiter. „Wir sind doch Freunde, Mann. Ich werd dich sicher nicht verurteilen, nur weil du jetzt mit einem Mann zusammen bist. Ich freu mich für dich!“

 

Als Antwort schloss Frank ihn in die Arme.

„Danke“, murmelte er leise und Micha musste schmunzeln. Da hatte er doch richtig gelegen mit seiner Vermutung. Frank war einfach unsicher gewesen.

 

„Willst du es den anderen sagen?“, fragte er nach einer Weile.

 

Frank löste sich von ihm und sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Ich weiß nicht...“

 

„Ist deine Entscheidung. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass Jochens kleiner Bruder schwul ist und dass alle drei zu den tolerantesten Menschen gehören, die ich kenne.“

 

„Das...“ Frank sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Das wusste ich nicht.“

 

Micha lächelte. „Deshalb sag ich dir das ja jetzt. Und wenn du magst, dann helfe ich dir auch dabei.“

 

„Also...“ Frank zögerte. „Ich würd‘ denen das schon gerne sagen. Aber nicht so offen raus, eher nebenbei. Soll keine zu große Sache sein...“

 

„Nimm doch die Flaggen als Anlass.“

Frank sah ihn fragend an.

„Na, die Regenbögen. An den Eckfahnen. Wenn du willst, dann erwähne ich die nochmal und du kannst dann irgendwas sagen, das die richtigen Schlüsse zulässt.“

 

„Und was soll ich da sagen?“ Frank schien noch nicht überzeugt.

 

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie damit, gemeinsam mögliche Gesprächsverläufe zu überdenken und Pläne zu schmieden, bis Peter schließlich den Kopf durch die Tür streckte.

 

„Kommt ihr?“, fragte er ungeduldig. „Geht gleich weiter.“

 

„Gleich.“ Micha hob seine halb aufgerauchte Zigarette hoch. „Lass mich noch schnell fertig machen hier, ja?“

 

Peter nickte.

„Frank, kommst du schon mal?“

 

„Och.“ Frank schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bleib noch bei Micha, wir sind gleich da.“

 

„Gut.“ Peter sah sie warnend an. „Aber nicht zu spät kommen!“

 

„Tür zu!“, rief Micha ihm hinterher. Peter tat bereitwillig wie ihm geheißen.

 

 

„Wir sollten dann mal“, murmelte Frank. „Meinst du echt, das klappt so?“

 

„Ich bin mir sogar sicher.“ Micha klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter.

 

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der Micha hin und her überlegte, ob er die Frage, die ihm noch auf der Zunge lag, wirklich stellen konnte. Andererseits würde sich sicher keine so gute Gelegenheit mehr auftun, also konnte er das auch jetzt machen. Wo sie doch schon mal beim Thema waren.

 

„Sag mal, Frank...“, begann er vorsichtig. „Bist du jetzt eigentlich schwul? Oder irgendwas anderes? Interessiert mich nur, du warst ja mal verheiratet...“

 

Frank senkte den Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht“, murmelte er. „Ich... Ich liebe ihn einfach.“ Und dann sah er Micha so flehend an, dass der gar nicht anders konnte, als Frank erneut in die Arme zu schließen.

 

„Na komm“, schlug Micha nach einem Moment vor. „Lass uns wieder reingehen. Sonst fängt die zweite Halbzeit ohne uns an.“

 

Frank löste die Umarmung und hielt ihm lächelnd die Tür auf.

 

 

Die zweite Halbzeit verlief ähnlich wie die erste. Die Mannschaften spielten sich um Kopf und Kragen und die fünf Männer vor dem Bildschirm verfolgten gebannt jede Bewegung, ohne viel zu sagen.

 

Micha hatte den Plan gefasst, erst noch einige Minuten abzuwarten, bis er Frank die Vorlage gab. Zehn Minuten vielleicht. Oder fünfzehn. Aber dann wurde das Spiel in den entscheidenden Momenten immer so spannend, dass er dann doch kein Wort rausbrachte, und als er nach einiger Zeit auf die Uhr schaute, musste er mit Schrecken feststellen, dass das Spiel nur noch siebzehn Minuten lang laufen würde.

Also jetzt. Jetzt oder nie. Und nie kam nicht in Frage, immerhin hatte er Frank seine Hilfe versprochen.

Und außerdem passierte auf dem Spielfeld gerade sowieso nicht sonderlich viel.

 

Er räusperte sich.

 

„Ich muss einfach nochmal sagen, wie schön ich das finde, dass die da überall Pride-Flaggen haben“, warf er in den Raum.

Arne brummte zustimmend.

 

Michas Herz war inzwischen dazu übergegangen, so kräftig zu pochen, dass er sein Blut in den Ohren rauschen hörte. Dabei ging es doch gar nicht um ihn. Er konnte nur vermuten, wie Frank sich gerade fühlen musste.

Er sah zu seinem Kumpel rüber. Frank sah ruhig aus, sehr ruhig, einzig und alleine seine Hände waren in Bewegung, tippten mit den Fingerspitzen aneinander und kneteten die Finger.

 

Sein Blick traf auf Franks und Micha nickte ihm leicht zu. Jetzt. Jetzt war gut.

 

Frank holte tief Luft.

 

„Vielleicht bringe ich meinen Freund jetzt doch mal dazu, Fußball mit mir zu gucken, wenn ich ihm das erzähle“, sagte er und es klang so beiläufig, dass Micha überlegen musste, ob das jetzt das gewesen war, was es hätte sein sollen. Aber das war es gewesen.

 

„Dein Freund?“ Peter griff sich eine Handvoll Chips. „Ist der wohl schwul oder warum?“

 

Micha runzelte die Stirn. Das durfte doch nicht-

 

„Natürlich“, sprach Frank da schon weiter und lächelte. „Sonst wäre er ja kaum mit mir zusammen.“

 

Peter fiel die Chipstüte aus der Hand.

Eine halbe Sekunde lang war Stille, dann brach etwas los, was man eigentlich nur als Fragengewitter bezeichnen konnte. Jeder wollte etwas wissen und während Frank geduldig beantwortete, wie lange sie denn schon zusammen waren und warum er denn nichts erzählt hatte, stellte Micha den Fernseher leiser. Der wurde sowieso nicht mehr beachtet.

 

„Erzähl doch mal, Frank“, gesellte er sich dann zur Fragerunde dazu, „Wie ist er so?“

 

Und dann begann Frank zu erzählen. Wie das angefangen hatte mit Boerne und ihm und warum er Boerne Boerne nannte. Wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten und wie sie sich zu Anfang völlig fremd waren, als würden zwei Welten aufeinander prallen. Und wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis sie dann verstanden hatten, was die kleinen Gemeinheiten, die sie sich ständig an den Kopf warfen, eigentlich für einen Hintergrund hatten.

 

Irgendwann im Laufe der Erzählung wurde Micha mit einem Mal klar, um wen es ging. _Wer_ dieser Boerne war, von dem Frank nicht mal ein Foto zeigen konnte, weil er ja immer noch mit seinem uralten Tastenhandy durch die Gegend lief. Dass er diesen Boerne sogar kannte. Flüchtig nur, klar, aber immerhin. Der war damals einer der Gründe gewesen, warum sie beschlossen hatten, ihre Runden zu Arne zu verlegen, weil es keinen einzigen Abend gegeben hatte, an dem dieser seltsame Mensch im Anzug nicht gestört hatte.

Und das ließ ihn die ganze Sache von damals komplett anders sehen. Und es erklärte auch, warum Frank sich so standhaft geweigert hatte, den heutigen Abend bei ihm stattfinden zu lassen.

 

„Und wann lernen wir ihn mal kennen?“, fragte Jochen da gerade.

 

„Keine Ahnung?“ Frank sah nachdenklich in die Runde. „Nächstes Mal vielleicht?“

 

Dem wurde eifrig zugestimmt.

 

Micha fing Franks Blick ein und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Dieser Boerne hatte nicht so gewirkt, als wäre er in irgendeiner Weise mit Fußball vertraut. Und wenn man dem, was Frank damals erzählt hatte, Glauben schenkte, dann hielt er sich mit dieser Meinung auch nicht zurück.

 

Frank lächelte. „Keine Sorge“, versprach er dann leise, „den bringe ich schon dazu.“

 

Micha grinste. Wissend. Froh. Wie auch immer.

 

Frank grinste zurück. Überwältigt, aber glücklich.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Das Spiel ist übrigens 1:1 ausgegangen. :)


End file.
